Left Unsaid
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: How did Mike Wazowski get back to Monstropolis after Sulley left him back in the Himalayas? Find out!


**_Monsters Inc. :D My first story on it. Rather, it's more of a one shot that takes place right after Sulley left his best friend behind in the yapping, lemon cone loving Yeti's cave. -_- Poor Mike. I will never forget that 'OMG' look on his one eyed face. This bit is going to be in his POV, right after his big pal left with a heavy heart to save Boo. Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

I could not believe it.

He-he just left. He left me! His best pal in the stupid cave, out in the middle of nowhere. Why did I expect him to actually _let_ me stay here all by myself? Good move, genius with the one eye. That was perfect. _Just let him go, he'll come back!_ I'm such an idiot.

Soon enough, much to my dismay, that fluffy big foot came back in with another tray of...whatever in cones. He said it was lemon, pffft! I didn't believe it. Where would anyone find _lemons_ all the way up here in the mountains?

"Hey, I just saw your friend out there." he said, shivering snow off of his back. "Crazy, crazy bloke. It's suicide out there."

"You and me both, chief." I groaned, depressed and confused. I had to get down there. Sulley couldn't hack it by himself. To get Boo away from Waternoose. Randall would kill him! Both of them, yeah! Sure, Sulley was big and strong, but that crab and that purple slug had advantages. I had to catch up to him.

"What are you doin'?" the white fluff asked me as I pattered up to the pile of discarded ski sets and boxes.

"I can't stay here, pal. I gotta get outta here." I said, throwing wood blanks out of my way.

"Eh? You're leaving too? Well, that sucks..."

"Sorry, buddy."

"He's a cool guy though, I mean. Well, I thought he was...why didn't you go with 'im?"

"He has a tight schedule." I groaned, as I pushed aside another box and there was an abandoned sleigh, underneath all the clutter. "Bingo!"

I pulled the thing out the best I could, although it was hard until a big hand helped pull all the way out. "There you go." said the Yeti.

"Thanks, I needed that. Help me with those, will ya?"

Next, I needed to build a sleigh that would go fast enough through the snow. I wouldn't be going nowhere if it weren't for the help of this mountains' only inhabitant, although I felt bad for the guy. Living up here all alone. He could return, though.

"Nah," he said, casually with a wave of his paw. "I love it up here. I got sick of all the hub bub..."

"You sure?" I said before climbing onto the built sleigh as he began to push me out to the mouth of the cave.

"Yeah. This place is Heaven for me. I don't blame you for goin' back, ya know, ya gotta do what ya gotta do."

Suddenly, I turned around and all I saw was the blizzard and the white slope leading to nowhere in particular. My stomach churned. I wasn't ready for this! Even the Yeti had a nasty feeling about this.

"_Ahem_...eh, well, good luck, buddy. If you get through this, I'd say it'll take ya around five minutes."

"Five minutes?" I squeaked too high for comfort. "You gotta be kidding? That fast?"

The Yeti cringed painfully. I swallowed air. This was the last time I was ever to see this guy again so I stuck out my hand to him. "Thanks." I said, nervously, managing a tight grin. He shook it. "Not a problem. Be careful though. Those rocks are killer, literally."

And he was telling me this now? Great... That bursted my bubble, right there. Maybe I called it. I was never to see Celia again. No more Sulley and worry wart pep talk cycles. This was it. It was either now or never!

"Ya set?" I heard him say.

"Yep!" I said quickly, sitting low on the sleigh.

"_Oh_! Here, take some o' these."

There he handed me another tray of those _yellow_ snow cones and what do ya know? They smelled fresh of lemon. "Wow, they are lemon."

"_Duh_, what did ya think it was?"

Truthfully, I lived by it, some things were meant to be left unsaid. I said nothing. Suddenly, he gave a push almost knocking me off at first and he was pressing me all the way out into the storm. "Agh! _Whoa!_ Take it easy big guy!" I got frantic.

"Okay, on the count of three! One."

"Not ready!" I was trying not to slide off the thing, but he wasn't listening to me.

"Two!"

"Agh! No! Not ready!"

"Three!"

"Mommy!" he still wasn't listening!

I was off! Suddenly everything turned bright white and I couldn't see anything! I was yelling at the top of my lungs, so loud that I swear humans could hear me. The sled was going at fast speed , sliding along the snow like sleet. I happened to be bouncing up and down and nearly missing rocks every second! Another zipped by me and another on my left nearly hit me, then the slopes got worse, making the sleigh go even faster. Then everything got shaky!

"_Someone-help-me...AAAAAIIIIII!_" I screamed as the snow got more rocky and hard.

Then, right in front of me was another rock and before I knew I was as light as a feather. "AGH! No! Get me down!" I spun helplessly in the air, unknowing that I was being thrown at a house. "_MOMMAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Suddenly, I swear I was deemed lucky, I bounced off the snow and like a ball, I suppose I plummeted into a trash can. "_Ooooogh..._" I let out as a rain of lemon snow balls fell around me. "That was FUN...I'm gunna kill 'im..."

Now Sulley was gonna pay for puttin' me through this!

* * *

**_How was that? XD Well, he had to get back some how, ya know? :P_**


End file.
